justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite number of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but it must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself! This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires strong and responsible protectors. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. Appearance The book has a dark brown leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's symbol in gold. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages filled with magical recipes, all of which are frayed and torn on the edges due to the age of the book. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500's. It's not known who created it, but clues point to the Traveler, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two protectors, but after what happened with Chuck, it switched to three, to protect its future owners from this happening again. Recipes A * A Taste of Your Own Mochi * A Guac Through Time B * Break the Bonds Jake-Rito * Berry Barrier Bar * BFF PBJ * Birthday Cake * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognese * Break the Bonds Borscht * Big Mussels and Spinach C * Can't Recall Caramel * Carrot Dupli-Cake * Chicken -N- Fixits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookies * Cleaving Nut Clusters * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit D * Disappearing Dim Sum E * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese * Enchanting Apple Pie F * Forget the Day-Pricot Bars * Fill-In-The-Bubble Gum * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Frost Fig Ice Cream * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Future Fudge G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Give-Up-What-You-Want Gumdrops * Go Away Gumbo H * Hazelnut Healing tart I *In your Head Banana Bread *I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream J K * Keep the Cookbook Casserole * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-ue M * Magnetic Mango Bars * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Happen Macarons * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory-Enhancing Macarons * Memory ‘Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup * Move Me Melon Balls * Mulberry Pie N * Nighty Night Noodles * Noteworthy Horchata O * Off-From-Your-Chest Cheddar Biscuits * Off The-Trail-Mix * Open Sesame Chicken Kebabs P * Pathfinding Pretzel Sticks * Pay Back Pancakes * P.O.V Popcorn * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Perfect Pixie Parfait * Pho-Tographic Memory (Soup) * Pick-A-Date Dates * Posset * Preserve a Memory Fruit Preserves * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Protein Protection Shake Q R * Retribution Rigatoni * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes * Remove the Stain-gus burgers * Root Beer Float away S * Spice-See Carrot Sticks * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Speed Reading Spaetzle * Speed Sprinting Stromboli * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Smooth Talker Tapenade * Solve the Clues-Cous * Sour-On-Me Vinaigrette * Speed-Up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spill the Beans * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Stop the Leek Soup * Stylish Tweed Poppy Seed Rolls * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites * Slow Caramel Turtles T * Teleporting Tamales * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Transporting Tartine * Track Fluffy Fluffernutter Cookies * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole U * Unscrambled Eggs V W * Worst Party Ever Whipped Cream * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Walk through Wall-fles * Wide Awake Beef Wellington X Y Z Category:Items